Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Wiki
Introduction Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes is a crossover fighting game developed and published by Capcom. It is the third installment in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, which features characters from Capcom's video game franchises and comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The game debuted in Japanese and North American arcades in 1998. It was ported to the Dreamcast in 1999 and the PlayStation in 2000. The game was re-released in 2012 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 as part of the Marvel vs. Capcom Origins collection. Gameplay Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes is a 2v2 6 button 2D fighting game where two players pick two characters and an assist, each from a roster made of the Marvel and Capcom series and fight until there's only one player left standing. LP - Light Punch = A = JP MP - Medium Punch = B = SP HP - Heavy Punch = C = FP LK - Light Kick = X = SK MK - Medium Kick = Y = FK HK - Heavy Kick = Z = RK ''Numpad Notation'' Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes uses Numpad notations. This entire Wiki, each player and every notation used for the game uses this notation system, so learning it is essential. Learn the Numpad Notation HERE ''System mechanics'' * Dashing: 44 or 66: A slight dash across the screen for offensive or defensive purposes. Some characters have an air-dash. * Super Jump: 2 then 8 or LK + MK+ HK: A more extended jump with higher verticality. * Switch Fighters: HP + HK: This will only work, though, if your secondary fighter still has some energy left in their Health Meter. When you switch, the secondary character comes flying in from behind you. They start at the top of the screen and attack your opponent, coming down at them at an angle. Your secondary character is vulnerable at this time. As soon as your secondary character lands, they'll do a quick taunt to sort of announce their arrival and then prepare to fight. You are also vulnerable at this time, so switch wisely. Once this is done, your secondary fighter becomes your active fighter, and the previous fighter becomes your secondary. When one fighter completely loses their Health Meter, they are "dead" and your other fighter jumps in, to finish the fight... alone. * Tech-Throws: 6 + MP + HP before you get thrown: Throws are in this game, and I'm pretty sure everybody's got one, whether it's a "true" throw, or some kind of hold. You can lighten the damage that throws take away by Tech Hitting, or Tech-ing, out of them. * Dual Team Attack: 236 + HP + HK (requires 2 levels): You can evoke a Hyper Combo, where both of your characters (if they're both still alive) come in and blast the opponent with their Hyper Combos. * Dual Combination Attack: 214 + HP + HK (requires 2-3 levels): If both characters on the team are still alive, they both have a chance to go in at the same time for a short amount of time. During that time, the player controls both characters and has infinity meter until time runs out. * Guest Character: MP + MK: Before the match starts, you're given the chance to choose a Guest Character for a limited amount of times during the match. Each Guest Character has their own way of attacking during the match. Guest Characters are also frequently called assists. * Push Block: LP + MP + HP while blocking: Every character can do a push block when they block while they're blocking. Doing this, you'll quickly give your opponent a push back so that they're out of range. This can be pretty useful when you have a quick character who's really "picking on you." * Variable Counter: 421 + HP + HK (requires 1 level): Your teammate (if they're still alive) will come in and help you out by smacking your opponent with one of their moves. After a Variable Counter, the teammate that helped out will be left fighting. ''Other Terms'' * Negative Edge Allows you to input special attacks faster and more precisely with only a single button press and release. The game registers releasing a button as an additional button press. If a button is held during a special's movement input and released after, the special comes out. This is useful for confirming the linking of a special from a Normal button. * Wake-Up Used to describe a character's state after they have been knocked down and are about to regain the ability to act. * Okizeme (Oki) Attacking an opponent when they're about to wake up, usually with meaty attacks or mixups. * Meaty Attack Performing an attack early on Okizeme to gain a lot of frame advantage and bait reversals. Note: In this game, you can meaty (use a meaty attack) on the first frame of the enemy's wake up to prevent any kind of reversal and force them to block. This works because on the first frame of wake-up, you cannot do anything but block. In practice, this means that you can create situations where the opponent can't even reversal out of your attacks and is forced to block or get hit. * Footsies A term used to describe the neutral game where both players are attempting to find an opening in their opponent's defense while simultaneously keeping their own guard up. * Magic Series A specific sequence of buttons that will perform an easy combo. Marvel vs. Capcom games use magic series or some variant of them for most of, if not all of, their combos. Usually, magic series means inputting attacks of the same type (punch vs. kick) in order of strength, but there are variants of this. * Hunter Series The most common variant of a magic series, it involves inputting moves in order of strength, starting with punches and then alternating between punches and kicks. In notation, it's LP LK MP MK HP HK. Helpers Normal Helpers: Unknown Soldier - Forgotten World: He shoots out some beams at your opponent covering most of the bottom half of the screen. Tia - Capcom Mascot: She makes a whole bunch of dice rain down as far behind your character as possible. Anita - Darkstalkers: Her disembodied doll heads float around her as she walks forward, making a shield of sorts. Eventually, she will release her doll heads forward. Lou - Chariot: He's an elf that shoots several arrows and flame at your opponent. Michelle Heart - Wings of Ales: She appears on the same level as the opponent and shoots beams in three directions. King Arthur - Ghouls n Goblins: He throws lances at your opponent. The fun part is that if he gets hit, he loses his armor! Saki - Nigiirochou no Kiseki: She shoots a laser at your opponents. Ton-Fu - Strider: She does a long range kick in the middle of the screen Devilot - Cyberbots: She comes in on a mech which self-destructs after a LONG time. It's unblockable though so use her in cornering! Psylocke - X-Men : She does a Psi-Thrust super on your opponent. Iceman - X-Men: Makes a whole bunch of ice blocks fall onto the screen. Cyclops - X-Men: Optic blasts his opponent. Uses his low(jab) optic blast. Thor - Marvel Comics: Shoot lightning at his opponent. Storm - X-Men: She throws out a vertical typhoon a bit in front of you. Jubilee - X-Men: Shoots out several firecrackers at different angles that slightly track the opponent, pops her gum and leaves! Juggernaut - X-Men: Comes barreling toward the opponent, doing a weak version of his Juggernaut Headcrush. Fills the entire screen. Rogue - X-Men: She does her rushing punch special from XSF. Starts from the middle of the screen and moves diagonally upward. Colossus - X-Men: Shoulder charges the opponent. Multihits. I hate this guy. I really wish Capcom has left him out. 5 frigging uses! Magneto - X-Men: Throws out an EM disrupter. US Agent - MSH vs SF: Does a Charging Star across the screen. Secret Helpers: To get the secret helpers, push start and the corresponding buttons before the helper select screen pops up. Shadow - MSH vs SF Does his Somersault Super move(the one where he does three flash kicks). Good anti-air. Sentinel – XCOTA Flies across the screen and physically attacks the opponent. Mostly fills the entire screen. How To Get Your Helper: The Helper Select grid is labeled from 1 to 20 from left to right, top to bottom. Shadow and Sentinel are 21 and 22, respectively. For instance, say you want Ton-Pooh. Since she is the first square on the 2nd row, her number is 5. To select her, before the Helper Select gird appears. Simply hold down HP and LP, since 4 + 1 = 5. Below is the compilation of what buttons to use for selecting the character. LP = 1 MP = 2 HP = 4 LK = 8 MK= 16 HK = 32? 01 - Unknown Soldier: LP + START 02 - Lou: MP + START 03 - Arthur: LP + MP + START 04 - Saki: HP + START 05 - Ton-Pooh: LP + HP + START 06 - Devilot: MP + HP + START 07 - Anita: LP + MP + HP + START 08 - Pure and Fur: LK + START 09 - Michelle Hart: LK + LP + START 10 - Thor: MP + LK + START 11 - Cyclops: LP + MP + LK + START 12 - Magneto: LK + HP + START 13 - Storm: LP + HP + LK + START 14 - Jubilee: MP + HP + LK + START 15 - Rogue: LP + MP + HP + LK + START 16 - Psylocke: MK + START 17 - Juggernaut: LP + MK + START 18 - Iceman: MP + MK + START 19 - Colossus: LP + MP + MK + START 20 - U.S. Agent: MP + MK + START 21 - Shadow: LP + MK + HP + START 22 - Sentinel: MP + MK + HP + START Information This site is a collaborative effort from MvC's FightCade Community to consolidate an updated source of information about the game. This Wiki uses sources from an older MvC1 wiki: Shoryuken: http://wiki.shoryuken.com/Marvel_vs_Capcom FightCade is a network gaming platform used to play a variety of arcade games. For information go to http://www.fightcade.com/ Community To be a part of the MvC's FightCade Community you will need to use [https://discordapp.com/ Discord].''' You can find us using this link [https://discord.gg/NFGqcXD '''https://discord.gg/NFGqcXD]. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse